Sandals, of the open type, have been worn for centuries, primarily for their comfort to the wearer. Such sandals consist essentially of a relatively flat sole portion and an upper strap or thong arrangement to secure the sole portion to the foot of the wearer. The sole portions have been of rigid material such as wood and flexible material such as leather or rubber. The innersole or top of the sole portions has in some instances affixed thereto, or integral with, a flexible or cushion material such as foam sponge layer, or a felt layer.